The Plot of Sir Emedyls
by Megamickel
Summary: A band of four friends must defeat overwhelming odds to stop one of the Black Knight's most dangerous plans yet. Through one battle to the next, they stick together.
1. The Attack

There was a tense feeling about the air. The gates had been barred shut, and the archers and mages were in place atop the wall. We stood behind the gate, ready to fight. I, Sir Megamickel, along with Sir Zachary, Sir Ray, and Sir Joshua, all stood together. I held my dragon battleaxe tight, reading a verse from the Holy Book of Saradomin. Sir Joshua, to my right, rolled his eyes at me. He was wearing his new red dragonhide armour, holding his rocky maul at the ready. On the other side of him was Sir Zachary. He was the most powerful of the group, wearing the armour of an ancient warrior, his spear included. On his other side was Sir Ray, who wore the same runite armour as me. However, Sir Ray was holding an abyssal whip, one of the most prestigious weapons in the entire world, and kiteshield. The four of us stood ready, as the mages and archers began to shoot and blast the things on the other side of the wall.

Suddenly, the gates began to shake. Our front lines ran forward to brace the door. The enemy kept pushing, untill the lock on the wooden gate began to crack. We braced ourselves as the enemy began to pour in! It was a hoard of black knights, of course! Who else would attack the great city of Falador? "**RRRRAAARRRGH**!" I cried, drawing the energy of my battleaxe. It drove me into a fury! Pain didn't matter. I raced at the enemy, swinging like a madman! I felt my axe connect cleanly with one of their skulls, straight through his helmet. I pulled it out and moved onto the next. I felt one of their swords clank against my armour, but it didn't matter. "AAAAARGH!" I heard the cries of the fallen all around me.

Sir Joshua was behind me, locked in combat with four of the black knights. "Heeeargh!" he shouted, swinging his maul at one of them. He landed a solid blow on his head. Sir Josh quickly pulled the maul up and threw another of the knights off of him. He swung his maul around again, knocking two of them to the floor. The last remaining knight lept at him, only to feel Sir Zach's spear slide cleanly through his back and out the front of him. Sir Zach pulled the spear out, and used the spear's power to draw from the energy of his foe. "Ahhh... that feels good." he said, as he was healed of all his wounds.

We turned around to see that many of the knights were retreating. However, some of them refused to return home. I rushed at one of them, only to find that Sir Ray had hit him with his powerful whip; the poor man was cut cleanly in two by the whip's end. As the last of the knights fell, we ran back into the city with the rest of the makeshift army to share the news with Sir Amik Varze, head of the White Knights of Falador.

"Well done!" he said. "I doubt they'll attack us again, at least not for another week or two. We thought they might attack... They're not the best at hiding their plans. We have many spies among their ranks, most of which they do not even suspect. We now have plans to attack their fortress..." he said. "Now, Sir Megamickel, I'd like to have a word with you..." he said.

I nodded and followed him upstairs to his office. "Now, you've achieved the rank of 'Adept', correct?" he said. I nodded. Where was this going? "Good, good... You hardly see someone of that rank these days, you know... Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you up here?" he said. I nodded. He suddenly looked very concerned. "As you know, the black knights have a fortress not too far from Falador."  
"So, you want me to destroy their fortress?" I asked. "Not quite. You see, we've recieved intelligence that this is merely an outpost of the black knights. Their actual fortress is..." he pointed to a map of the world on the wall "Here." I looked at where he was pointing and gasped.  
"But... That's in the wilderness!" I gasped.  
"Yes, and that's PRECISELY why we can't lead an armed expidition to there. However, I feel I can trust you... I wish for you to infiltrate this fortress and discover what they're up to. This may be just another outpost, however, our scouts report it's much larger than the one on Ice Mountain"  
"Sir"  
"Yes, Sir Megamickel"  
"I was wondering if I could ask Sirs Zachary, Joshua, and Ray to come with me"  
"Well... I suppose. If you trust them, then I trust your judgement, Sir Megamickel"  
"Thank you, sir. I'll do this in the name of the White Knights"  
"Good-bye, Sir Megamickel"  
"Good-bye"  
I climbed down the ladders to the ground floor of the castle and met up with my four companions. I quickly recapped what Sir Amik Varze had told me. They looked a little surprised, but not shocked.  
"And you want US to come with you?" said Sir Ray. "I don't know... this seems a little risky"  
"Of course it's risky. That's what makes it fun." said Sir Joshua. "I'll go, Megs." he said. I shuddered at the nickname that so many people had taken to calling me, but didn't comment on it. "Alright. What about you, Sir Zach? You in"  
"Well, alright. But we'll have to be careful. There's all kinds of bringands in the wilderness"  
"And you never gave me your answer, Ray"  
"Yes, well... I'll go. But I'll have to be careful, there's a bounty hunter with my name. Turns out I'm a wanted felon in Mort'ton" he said.  
"Alright then.. shall we go?"

**Alright, that ends chapter the first. If you wish to talk to me one-to-one about the chapter, I'm known in game as Megamickel . Want yourself in the story? Say so in your review! I'll be glad to pop you in. Just tell me what you do in RuneScape. And what you want to be called. Oh, and appearance can be helpful as well.**


	2. The Rogue

A/N: Yeah, I'm a little late. I've been busy with research paper and biology project, not to mention academic competitions. Not to worry, here's the story now . And to Tater, yeah, I had already planned on having a theif, but since you want to be one I guess you'll do. Welcome to the story!-  
We had been warned of the danger, but we disregarded it. The four of us, my comrades, Sir Zachary, Sir Joshua, and Sir Ray, and I, Sir Megamickel, would face any challenge together, even if it meant certain death. Of course, advancing on the fortress would be no easy task. We knew we must plan carefully if we were to make a successful strike on them. None of us was particularly sneaky, though Sir Zachary and I were both quite agile. We needed help. So, we sought to find someone with particularly light fingers. We split up; I was to search my hometown of Falador, Sir Zachary was to search Seer's Villiage, Sir Ray was to search Varrock, and Sir Joshua was to search Ardougne. We communicated via a network of messengers, and after four long days of searching for someone who was able to theive, we finally found our man. I received word on the fourth night from a messanger. 

Megs,  
I found someone. Meet us at the Varrock central square.  
-Ray

I thanked the messanger and sent him on his way; he still had to pass the message on to Sir Zachary and Sir Joshua. I rushed to the bank to withdraw my teleportation runes. Who had he found? Was this person to be trusted? I had never thought collecting a theif was particularly smart, but.  
As I entered the bank, I noticed that the line was short. After the recent attack, fewer people had been trusting the bank with their valuables. I reached the teller's desk and told the teller what I needed. He walked into the back, where a row of chests sat. He walked over to a particularly large one and dragged it to the side. "Your deposit box, sir." he said. I walked over and opened the rusty old lock with my key. Inside were numerous old keys, bits of food, and various other things. I really would have to organize it some day. I dug through untill I found my bag of runestones. I pulled out a law rune, a fire rune, and a few air runes. I rubbed the smooth, small stones for a few seconds before focusing on my destination. I felt the runes grow warm as they were converted into pure magical energy. Suddenly, I was surrounded by a large purple orb. The world was spinning around me. Suddenly, darkness. I was spinning, falling through nothingness. I closed my eyes. I felt my feet hit firm ground, and opened them. A little dizzy, I shook my head for a second before looking around. Not far from me, I saw Sir Ray. Sitting next to him on the fountain was a rough-looking man holding a green battleaxe. 'Adamant,' I reminded myself. I walked over to them and waved.  
"Megs, how are you?" said Sir Ray.  
"Not bad... A little smelly, considering I haven't bathed for four days"  
"Understandable... Now, there's someone I'd like you to meet. This," he gestured at the man at the fountain, who waved, "is Cobra Prince. He's exactly what we're looking for... You see, he's a bit of a rogue." he said. "Sir Zachary should arrive before the morning. It is quite a long walk from Varrock to Falador, I'm surprised you arrived as early as you did. I only sent him this morning. Assuming they use the pass under the mountain, it shouldn't take more than that. Sir Joshua will arrive tomorrow night, I expect. If they keep moving at they rate they are"  
"Yes... now, allow me to introduce myself to our new... comrade." I turned to face Cobra Prince. "I am Sir Megamickel, White Knight of Falador"  
"Yes, Ray here has told me all about you, Megamickel. I am Cobra Prince. But call me Cobra." he said with a grin. "So, you have need of someone in my..." he chuckled "Business? Well, I can certainly help you... For a price." he laughed again. Did this man find everything funny?  
"A... price?" I gulped. I was a bit short of cash at the moment.  
"Yes... You didn't think I could just offer my services for free, did you? Sir Ray has already worked out a deal with me... I think that, considering I'm puttiny my life on the line for you, twenty thousand gold peices should suffice..." he licked his lips.  
"So that's... five thousand from each of us?" I felt my coffer lighten already.  
"Yes... that is, unless you wish to find someone else..." he moved to stand up.  
"No, no... I can pay you." I said.  
"Good... then it's all settled!" said Sir Ray. "I've already rented the three of us a room at the Blue Moon Inn. Come with me, and we'll discuss the final details of our deal." So the three of us walked south from the square to the inn. It had been a long day... morning would bring new challenges. If I knew exactly what challenges, I would have walked away right then.

Yes, that ends chapter 2. Short chapter. Sorry! I'll try and write a longer one next time. Also, hopefully a quicker update next time . Well, untill then see yeh later!


	3. Dissention

Mkay. Yeah, sorry, I'm WAY late with this chapter. It won't happen again. Well, maybe, I'm leaving for 2 weeks this month .;; But anyways, let's just get back to the adventures, shall we? 

---------

As Sir Ray and Cobra slept peacefully, I tossed and turned, my head full of thought. Invading the fortress was not to be an easy task. We'd have to plan carefully. 'Scale the walls?' I thought. 'No, too risky... Archers would shoot us down. Maybe teleport my way in? But teleportation is difficult in locations that ARE connected to the teleportation matrix. This would be near impossible. Hmm...' Thoughts crept in and out of my mind, keeping my awake into the deep hours of the night. When I eventually fell asleep, I could already see the sun peeking above the horizon. Not long after, I heard a banging at the door. I had locked the door to keep people from plundering my room in the night.

You couldn't be too careful in these troubled times.

"Mickel. It's me." said the voice of Sir Zachary.

"Alright," I yawned. "I'll be out in a minute." I rummaged around in my bag untill I found my shirt. I hastily pulled it over my head and opened the door. "Zachary." I mumbled. My lack of sleep must have been evident, for Sir Zachary laughed.

"You've been thinking again, haven't you? I've always said it's your greatest weakness." He laughed as I trudged out the door past him.

'And you've been not thinking,' I thought. What I said aloud, however, Zachary never heard, for just as I opened my mouth to speak, a great crash followed by a string of swearing came from Sir Ray's room. I banged on the door. He came out looking dishevelled.

"Tripped over my bloody bag," he muttered. I chuckled. Behind me, Cobra broke into an outright laugh.

"You should be more careful!" He said with glee. Sir Ray looked daggers at him.

"Lighten up, Ray. We've got a lot to get done today." I said. I lead our group down to the pub and we payed the innkeeper for some breakfast.

We sat at a table in the corner, discussing our plans. "Alright. With the five of us, things should be difficult. Cobra, you're going to need to open the door. Can you pick the lock"

Cobra smiled, showing his white teeth. "If I can't, my services are free. You have my word, that door's gonna come open if I die trying." I nodded. Men working for money were often more loyal then the best of friends, and this one proved to follow the example.

"Now, Zach, this is where you and Ray come in. You two will run in wearing your ancient armour. I'll try and bind the guards with magic, but I can only hold so many. Sir Joshua will be behind me, as an archer, he'll be able to cover us from far back. Once we've infiltrated the outer peremeter," I rolled out a map of the fortess "We'll push our way in through here," I gestured to a door leading to a hallway "And try and get to this staircase via this hall. We have no information past that..." I said, rolling up the map.  
"And what of me?" asked Cobra. "I'm merely to open the front door and leave"

"No. I assure you, the Black Knights will lock all their doors. You'll certainly be coming with us"

"Hold on. Who said you were the leader?" Sir Ray demanded.

"What are you-"

"Every time you lead us on an adventure like this, one of us ends up hurt"

"Ray, I do the best I can, but-"

"But nothing. I think it's time we have some new leadership," he said with a stomp of his foot.

"I have my reasons for doing what I do!" I shouted. "I'm the greatest thinker among us. You've admitted it yourself! What selfish greed brought you to insult my planning? May I remind you that in our attempt to infiltrate Iban's lair, we would have all escaped unharmed if not for your selfish lust for power! He corrupted you! If you were to lead us, who knows what would befall us"

"Don't... you... dare"

"Don't I dare what?" I thundered. People were staring. I didn't care. "You've never been an asset to our group! You've ALWAYS lusted for more! You threaten to break us up! You know I love you, Ray, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you get us killed"

"Get us killed? Since when have I been the one to get us killed"

I sat down. "Look. It's not through selfishness that I want to lead. I know that I have the best head among us, and you do, too! Why must we have these squabbles, Ray? It's not becoming of such friends"

"I... I'm sorry. It's... I was overcome." he knelt. "Saradomin forgive me for my trechery"

"Stand up, Ray." I said, and he did. "You needn't plead to the gods for forgiveness"

"I know... It's stupid." he said, turning red. "I know one thing that will cheer you up"

"What?" he asked, but realized what it was as soon as he said it.

At that precise moment, Sir Joshua walked through the door.

Well, there you have it. The first time I was writing this, about halfway through the paragraph I changed to 3rd person XD I fixed it, of course. Anywho, noone was added this chapter. Sorry .;; I'll work on adding more people in the next chapter, but this was meant to be more of a "Megamickel and Ray get in a fight" thing. Not really long, but I think it gets my point across. Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of... Eh. Nevermind.


	4. Fortress

Hehe. I had forgotten about this story. Nontheless, I'm back. Here's ch. 4!

We stood in Edgeville awaiting our messanger from Sir Amik Varze. It was a very cold morning, and a light rain was falling. As we waited in the bank, we saw several people milling about us, gearing up for trips into the wilderness. I sighed. The wilderness was a no-man's land, where people could be killed and noone would even know about it. Even Saradomin had no hold on those lands, as they belonged to the foul Zamorak. We saw someone running up the hill wearing adamant armor and carrying a scroll with Sir Amik's seal on it, so we all walked out to meet him, the rain splashing on our armour.

In my bag which I carried under my armor, I had several pounds of food and a few potions, mostly used for healing poison. Also in my bag I had my dragon scimitar, with the handle sticking out for easy access. In my right hand I held my battleaxe, and in my left hand I held the holy book of Saradomin, hoping that it would help him recieve my pleas in the wilderness. I sighed as the runner approached us.

"Sirs, I was told to tell you that Sir Amik Varze is ready for the plan to take action... and that I am to accompany you. My name is Kujo."

Sir Ray blinked repeatedly, and Sir Zach shook his head. Cobra stood mouth agape, bewildered. I walked over to him and said "This is the wilderness. Do you really think it safe to wear adamant armor?"

He smiled. "I think I can defend myself well enough," he said, and with a flourish he produced a rune two-handed sword.

"Well... At least you've got a way to defend yourself. Come... let us go."

The six of us stood together before the sign marking the wilderness's beginning. Not too far ahead the green grass turned to dirt, and the trees were all lifeless. It was truly a desolate place. I motioned with my hand, and we all began to trek forward. Somewhere in the distance, we heard a wolf howl, followed by a sharp clang of metal-on-metal.

------

After about an hour of walking, we saw the fortress ahead. I stopped, and everyone stopped with me.

"Alright. We need to make sure we're clear on this. Cobra will open the door while we distract any knights that may be there. Nothing obvious... We're actually going to throw hooks onto the walls. If they're not thrown down, Cobra will run in. If they are, we'll throw them up again and try and fight the guards while Cobra opens the door. Either way, we scale the wall and check for archers. When he opens the door, we'll climb down the wall and follow him in. Are we ready?"

When everyone nodded, I motioned for Cobra to begin moving into position. When he was hidden in a patch of trees, I signalled for Sir Joshua to throw the hooks. He pulled his crossbow, forged with mithril, out and loaded it with a specially designed bolt and fired it at the wall. I grinned as the hook on the bolt latched onto the wall. Before Sir Joshua could release the rope, however, a single arrow flew out of the wall with startling speed and cut the rope, glancing off of Sir Joshua's runite armor, though leaving a good-sized dent. Sir Joshua cursed and re-knotted the rope. Suddenly, another arrow flew from the wall. I jumped and pushed him out of the way. I looked at the arrow; instead of pointed heads, they were blunt. They were trying to break open our armor! I cursed and reached into the back pouch on my bag, pulling out several black throwing knives that I had found during one of the black knight. I threw several of them at the narrow slits in the castle, and I saw several of them enter to piercing screams. The first blood of battle.

As we all fired upon the wall with arrows, knives, and bolts, I saw Cobra out of the corner of my eye, sneaking up to the castle's single door. I saw him then walk away, giving me the thumbs-up, and I motioned to the rest of my group. For the most part, we were unahrmed, though Kujo's armor was battered and dented. We ran around the corner of the castle, staying close to the walls. As we entered the door, we were plunged into near darkness. I sighed and opened my sack, grabbing one of my potions, and poured it onto a stick. I then slammed the end of stick on the ground and the stick exploded into flames, though for some reason they managed to stay away from my hand.

"Careful," I said. "Who knows what trechery awaits." And with that, we moved into the fortress. 


	5. Ascent

I felt guilty about not posting a chapter for months. In apology, here's a second chapter! Ch. 6 has already started its progress in my Pre-Cal notebook XD 

Onto Ch. 5!

-----------

The passage from the door led both left and right. After fliping a gold coin that Sir Josh always carried for good luck, we decided to go left. After a minute or so, we came to a dead end. One thing was certain; this fortress wasn't in good repar, as the walls were old and broken in spots. We turned around and jogged back the way we came, only to find a locked door at the end of the hall. I motioned to Cobra and he walked up to the door, beginning to fumble with the lock. After a few seconds, the door swung open... to reveal another hallway. I groaned as we began to march onwards down the next hallway. We halted when in the middle of the hallway, there was a large holl in the wall, and outside we could see a couryard in the shape of a square, surrounded on all sides by castle. The breaking of the wall appeared to have left plenty of debris, so instead of climbing over it, we walked outside into the courtyard.The courtyard was filled with crates and boxes of different sorts, but we decided it better to leave them unopened. Who knows what trecherous traps the black knights could lay for unexpecting adventurers? In the courtyard, there was no sign of life apart from the occasional howl of the fabled Hellhounds from the furthest reaches of the world. I had fought them myself while journeying to the mage arena, though I had neglected my training and still was unable to cast the spell I had learned outside of the arena. Saradomin forgive me!  
We kept to the walls of the courtyard, moving towards a second hole in the wall on the eastern side. We entered the hole and moved forwards toward another door. This one opened as I pushed on it, so we moved through the next hall way to find a ladder.  
"Well... We'll never know what's up there unless we climb it," I said, and began to climb the ladder. As I reached the top, I motioned the all-clear, and heard the others behind me.  
This fortress was rather uninteresting; this floor had the same 3-hallway pattern as the last, so we ran along the halls untill we came to another ladder. As I began to climb, I heard a squeal from behind me. I turned around to see Kujo uneasily holding his rune two-handed sword, his arms shaking slightly. I shook my head and finished my ascent.  
When we were all standing at the top of the ladder, I motioned for us to continue moving. After about 5 yards, however, I heard a clatter somewhere behind us. I quickly turned around, but saw nothing. The others had uneasy looks on their faces, and I felt my own heart start to beat quicker.

_Thud, thud, thud_

The pounding in my ears refused to cease, even when I attempted to clear my mind. I clenched my battleaxe, sweat beading on my forehead. I heard a muttering, and then Zach said something to Kujo about a change of armor. Josh had pulled his maul out of its resting position on his back, and Ray uneasily unrolled his whip from belt. Ahead, there was a door. We slowly moved towards it, and found it to be locked. Cobra slowly opened the door, and we all edged into the next hall. The tension had built up, and I was certain that the others could hear my heartbeat, as it was deafening to me. We walked a few more paces, then heard a scream behind us, followed by a swift clatter. We turned around... to find Kujo had vanished!  
"Damnit!" I heard Zach say as he picked up Kujo's discarded weapon. "I knew we shouldn't have brought the kid!" At this, Cobra put his hand in front of Zach's helmet, indicating he should be quiet.  
"There's someone nearby..." he whispered, and put his head on the floor. "Oh... RUN!" he yelled, and bolted back through the door. Behind us, we heard the clanking of armored men running in our direction; faint, but unmistakable. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!" I screamed my battle-cry, switched my battle-axe out for my dragon scimitar, and all of us ran around the corner to follow Cobra. At the end of the hall, Cobra was about to climb down the stairs... when out of nowhere, a black throwing dagger flew right past him! Suddenly, several black knights jumped up from the ladder and surrounded Cobra. Something was odd; they all had a strange glint in their eyes, and their weapons were blunt. Then it hit me; they meant to capture us, not kill us! "Attack!" I screamed, and charged forward, driving my scimitar into the back of the nearest knight. In front of me, I saw Cobra's dragon dagger darting back and forth, searching out the weak points in his enemies' armour. When he nicked one, blood began to ooze from the wound, and the man began to writhe as the burning poison ate away at his flesh. "Zamorak damn you!" he cried as he fell down the ladder. To my left, I saw Josh's maul collide with one of the black knight helmets, driving into his skull. The man fell to the floor, instantly dead. To my right, I saw another knight charging at me, so I threw up my holy book as my only defense. To my utter surprise, the book was undamaged! "Saradomin... Thank you!" I cried, as I swung my sword at the man's throat. He batted it down with his club, but I was quick to reposte and drive my scimitar under one of the folds in his armor, near his elbow. The man gasped as his arm dropped useless to his side, but quickly switched the weapon to his other hand and continued to fight, even with the pain. He swung another blow at me, which I went to block... It was moving too fast... I couldn't get my scimitar up to my head in time...


	6. Sir Emedyls

Chapter 6 - Big Plans ((Author's Note: Another chapter! So soon? You betcha!)) 

I came to some time later, and found that my armor and weapons were nowhere to be found. Then, I realized I was bound to a wall with chains. Groggily, I looked around; I was in a small room lit by a single torch above a steel grate. I began to feel claustrophobic; I couldn't move my arms or legs an inch. I gasped as panic set in, almost screaming as I tried to pull free. I heard a small voice in the back of my head screaming at me to grab a hold of myself. Slowly, I calmed down, my breathing slowing, my heart steadying, untill I was calm enough to think. The first thing I realized was that I was alone. Alone... where were the others? I couldn't be sure.  
My question was answered as I heard Zach's growning from outside the grate. We appeared to be in a prison of sorts. But... where were we? was this still in the wilderness? I couldn't be sure; there were no windows that I could see.  
Suddenly, there came the clatter of armored men from outside my cell. Two stopped outsdide, but several more continued down the hall in the direction that I had heard Zach moan from. The two men opened the grate, and stepped inside. One of them was tall, with shaggy black hair and a mean face, and the other was short and plump, with a bald head and a power-hungry look in his eye. Both had a symbol of some sort carved into their cheeks. They were both fully armored, save for helms. They wore traditional black knight platebodies and platelegs, but neither held a weapon or a shield. Instead, they held an array of ropes and chains.  
"Wha... what do you want?" I asked.  
"My dear man... It's not what WE want... It's what HE wants." said the skinny one i'What he wants? Who's he?;/i I wondered.  
The fat one looked at me and started giggling insanely. "You're to play a big part today... Without you, the whole plan would fall apart"  
Big role? Plan? Whatever they were doing, it couldn't be good. I opened my mouth to say something else, but the fat one shoved a piece of rolled up cloth into it, and then all went dark as he placed a blindfold over my eyes.  
As I was chained and dragged out of my cell, I heard the others being carried in a similar fashion, chains rattling from further behind me. Our hands were bound behind our backs, and our legs were shackled together. The entire assortment was clasped together with another chain, which had attatched to it a rope so the knights could drag us. I had no idea where I was, as I was blindfolded.  
It seemed that we were dragged through miles of hallways, up and down staircase after staircase. When we finally stopped, I felt as though I hade fallen out of Falador Castle... twice. I heard a mumbling all around me in an odd language... It sounded deep and gutteral. When we had stopped, our blindfolds were removed, and I saw the black knights quickly dissappear downward. My eyes widened as I looked around; The five of us were placed, facing inward, on the five parts of a pentagram. Around the blick platform were stairs leading down to a lower level... We appeared to be in some sort of prayer chamber, as there were dedications to Zamorak on all the walls.  
The chanting stopped, and from the bottom of the stairs ascended several dark wizards. They stood around the pentagram, careful not to tread upon any of us or into to the pentagram itself. A black knight stepped through the circle of wizards and walked to the middle of the pentagram. He was holding in his right hand a black scimitar and in his left hand a red book with the unholy symbol of Zamorak upon it. "Lord Zamorak!" he cried. "We call upon your most unholy name! Take the souls of these five mortals and fill us with your unholy power"  
Suddenly, a red flash of light struck the knight from above and his armor burst into flames, melting away. He appeared unharmed, however, and he was still clutching his unholy book. "Fool!"came a deep, hissing voice. "I ask you to bring me Sir Amik Varze, and you insult me with these mewling pigs"  
"My lord!" came the unanimous gasp of both the wizards and the knigt.  
"Silence!" came the voice again. "Sir Emedyls... You shaln't fail me again. You know the consequences of failure"  
"My lord, please! These intruders were found in our wilderness trap! We captured them in your name!" cried the knight. I could see his face now; his pupils were blood red, and his nose protruded about an inch and a half from his slender face. His grey hair hung in a short ponytail ending at the base of his neck. He had several wrinkles in his face.  
At that moment, there came a loud crash. I looked to see what the commotion was, and saw that the wall had been broken. Standing there when the smoke cleared was a tall figure.  
"Gyah! We'll finish this later!" came Zamorak's voice, and Sir Emedyls' armor and weapon reappeared. "CHARGE!!" shouted the figure. The voice sounded friendly... I hoped that we were in good hands. A rush of arrows flew in, and several of the mages fell to the ground in agony. One of them came dangerously close to my leg, the head becoming separated from the shaft as it hit the hard brick under it. Magic began flying from the platform we were on as the mages turned towards the assailant. From the hole had entered several archers, along with the tall figure. He wore runite armor and held a dragon scimitar in his hand. In his off hand he clasped a holy book... it appeared to be a common thing now days, seeing people carrying objects of devotion to the gods.  
Two of the archers hastily dropped their bows and pulled off their dragonhide armor and pulled bags of runes out of their quivers. They also pulled out the strange objects that expanded to form elemental shields. They ran forward and began deflecfting spells from the mages, moving with almost inhuman speed. One of them dropped the shield and from out of his quiver pulled a short staff. I recognized it... It was a staff of Saradomin! The runes in his hand began pulsating with energy, and as he touched them to the staff, it shone brightly, followed by a loud "CRACK!" as a bolt of lightning struck down one of the mages who was about to cut open Sir Zachary's throat. He picked up the elemental sheild again and began to deflect more spells as the last of the wizards fell to the arrows. Sir Emedyls laughed, and with a snap of his fingers his armor vanished, and a strange, greenish glow appeared around him.  
"You shouldn't fool with forces beyond your comprehension!" he shouted. The tall man stepped back, then put his left foot forward and held his dragon scimitar back.  
"Ha! You can't harm me! Zamorak will protect me from your attacks!" he cackled.  
"Think again!" shouted the figure, and he ran forward. He released the energy of the dragon scimitar, and it flashed red briefly as it cut through Sir Emedyls' defensive glow and managed to cut through his thin black shirt. As the man twirled, the green glow around Sir Emedyls flickered, and the man slashed again, this time managing to give the black knight a solid wound on his chest. Sir Emedyls howled and snapped again, his armor reappearing.  
"Fine! I was going to duel your mages, but if it's a clash of blades you want, it's a clash of blades you get!" he shouted.  
"No, Sir Emedyls!" came the hissing voice of Zamorak again. "You're too weak now. That wound will slow you!" and with that, a red glow engulfed Sir Emedyls, followed by a violent purple flash as he shrunk and dissappeared into the teleportation matrix.  
The man who had cut him kneeled down and wiped his blade using a small cloth from his belt. He then proceded to utter a small prayer to Saradomin and stood up. "You... saved us from Zamorak's minions. How can I thank you?" I asked. "No thanks are necessary. We knew they had something planned today, so we decided to attack. Of course, this was the last of our cannonballs... it will be difficult to make more." said the man. "Forgive me, where are my manners? I am Sir Kevin, knight of Varrock"  
"Varrock? I thought Varrock prided itself on tolerance?" I inquired. "Why is Varrock attacking the black knights"  
"Varrock is tolerant of Zamorak, but the black knights are a threat to ALL civilized people. We've no restriction from attacking them." he said with a chuckle.  
"Ah... I see." I said. "So... where exactly are we"  
"This? This is a secret temple of the black knights. We discovered it some time ago. We're actually just outside of Ardougne, but this temple is to be searched and then destroyed"  
"Outside of Aroudgne?!" I said with shock. "Wouldn't something this big be noticed"  
"Ahh... you'd think that, but a greater part of it is underground. This chamber here is surrounded by a round hallway, and extending from that hallway in one direction is a staircase leading to an entryway hidden by a patch of ground. In the other direction is a series of stairways leading to a prison. The stairways themselves are a torture device; prisoners are dragged up and down them in order to make them do what the black knights want"  
"So why are you attacking this fortress? Shouldn't Ardougne handle that"  
"Ardougne doesn't deal with the black knights. This is actually a covert operation that only me and my men know about, aside from our single source who found the place." he said.  
"Ah. I see. Now.. what about our equipment?" I asked.  
"Not to worry! I've taken care of it!" he said cheerfully, and snapped his fingers. "Bring forth the prisoners' bags!" he said, and five of the archers walked out of the room.  
"While we wait, let me free you..." he said, and pulled from his belt a handful of slender lockpicks. "These shackles are easy to break. Shouldn't take long." he mumbled, and within seconds he had freed my legs and unbound my arms. I stood up and stretched. As he moved to Sir Zach, the archers returned carrying our equipment. The one carrying Zach's armor was cursing as he struggled to keep the ancient armor from falling. I had never realized how heavy it would be, but perhaps that was the price one payed for the protection it offered.  
"Ah, you're back. Set it up here." he said, and the archers groaned as they carried their loads up the staircase. They dropped it off and bowed to Sir Kevin before descending the staircase again.  
After Sir Kevin had freed us all and we had re-armored, he removed his helmet, revealing his mane of blonde hair which fell to the bottom of his head. He had green eyes which showed a great many battles fought. He appeared no older than twenty eight, but he was skilled in the combat arts to a great extent.  
"I hope you'll join us in Varrock.," he said. "I've much to discuss and I'm hoping you can give me an insight"  
I smiled, and with a quick glance at the others, I nodded. "I'd be glad to join you." And with that, we stood together with his guards, all pulled out law runes, and teleported to Varrock.


	7. War

Chapter 7 - War ((A/N: Thought I forgot about this story? It's been nagging the back of my mind for a while now... Also, dun think Imma be using any characters for a while, unless I have need for them. I'll post if I want anyone to give me characters.))

Varrock... Ah, a man could lose himself in this city of infinite wonders. So much to behold, between the museum, the fountain, and the castle. If I weren't a knight of Falador, I'd pledge my service to this city. Though the guards were known to have a high mortality rate... Nonetheless, it was time for action, not words. I had sat up with Sir Kevin all night in Varrock Castle, devising a plan. We had decided to attack the black knight temple again. Between all of our might, we might be able to stop whatever they were planning. I had managed to strike a deal with a merchant the day before and had procured a set of armor very similar to Sir Zachary's - in fact, the merchant claimed the armor was owned by Guthan's brother, Torag. The merchant also sold me a weapon known as an abyssal whip. I had seen them used, but had never imagined that a simple whip could hold such power. The sheer force of it could tear through flesh and bone like one would never imagine a whip doing. My new equipment sat near the door in a heap, waiting to be donned for the coming battle. Sir Kevin was finishing explaining the plan to the rest of our party. Cobra had gone his own way after we paid him, and Kujo was training to become a better, stronger knight. He was simply too young for me to continue putting him in danger, though I had a feeling we'd meet again. "Don't underestimate Zamorak. He's far more powerful than any of us... though he has promised not to interfere with this world, I believe that we may be bringing the God Wars upon us once again by attacking. Pray that Saradomin protects us"  
After we all understood the plan, we prepared for the long trip ahead. Though Ardougne was connected to the teleportation matrix, it was still quite a hike from there to the temple. Food was distributed and waterskins were filled. We left Varrock sometime that afternoon, appearing as no more than a band of adventurers. And that's all we may have been to the populace of Ardougne. Noone would have known what our purpose was while we trecked past Witchhaven. It wasn't untill late that night when we arrived at the temple that anyone could have guessed what we were up to, and by that time no one was around. The entrance to the temple was unguarded, as we guessed it would be. Sir Kevin showed us the method for opening the lock, and though the intricate mechanisms were too much for my old fingers, Sir Zach managed to open it right up. Me and Kevin entered first, followed by Joshua, with Zach and Ray walking backwards behind us to cover our backs. We moved as stealthily as we could in our heavy armor untill we reached the place where the ritual had first taken place. We were surprised to have not met any guards. However, when we reached that room, we realized why - they were all preparing for a ceremony of some kind. Kevin grimaced.  
"It appears to be some kind of human sacrifice..." he muttered. "How barbaric"  
I peered at the platform. There rested... Sir Amik?  
"NO!" I shouted. Suddenly, all the soldiers turned to look at us. Kevin turned to me and shook my head violently.  
"What the HELL were you..." then he saw what I had seen, and relinquished his grasp. "Saradomin, protect us..." he said. He grasped his dragon scimitar and crouched down, preparing to strike at whatever came towards us. I drew my whip behind my shoulder and held my holy book defensively. I muttered a prayer of protection to Saradomin, praying that he defend me from the deadly attacks of the mages. I heard my comrades doing the same, and we all leapt forward at about the same time as the black guard. Our weapons met in a cacophony of clangs and shouts. One of the black knights thrusted at me; I danced back and lashed out with my whip, which sliced straight through his armor and into his chest. I pulled it back and whirled to help Zach, who was engaged with a particularly aggressive assailant. As his spear and my whip hit the man, he let out a piercing scream. We had already dispatched several of the guardsmen, and the magic attacks were glancing off of us. I could only thank Saradomin for that. Suddenly, I heard the eerily familiar voice of Zamorak. "Fools! You know not with what you meddle!" Sir Emedyls stepped down off of the platform where Sir Amik was tied up, and I noticed he was glowing red. From his mouth eminated the cold, hissing voice of Zamorak. "Enough! It is ME they came to fight, so it is ME they will face!" He raised his hands. "Witness the POWER!" He exclaimed, and fiery red jets flew towards us. I had a moment of doubt that Saradomin's protection would fail against such a powerful attack from Zamorak himself. What foolishness! For in the split second before the bolt hit us, time seemed to stop. A figure appeared in front of us in the shape of an old, robed man. "You violate, the treaty, brother," he said in a deep, calming voice. Things slowly started moving and the red bolts dissipated. Sir Emedyls, appearing under the control of Zamorak, continued moving forward.  
"Weak fool, you are just as much in violation!" he spat. "You would dare to again walk these lands"  
"It is you who is foolish, Zamorak. I only wish for peace, yet you continue to plot against me and my followers. You continue to influence mortals to do your bidding. Indeed, you have posessed this man so that you may act on this plane directly. You are the violator"  
When Sir Emedyls was about ten feet from Saradomin, a third figure appeared, though to call it a figure is inaccurate. It was like a gaseous cloud... a shimmering object whose true form we could not determine. "You must both STOP! You both agreed to my treaty, and are both in violation. Your quarrels must end here, or our land of Gielinor will be destroyed"  
I have mixed feelings towards Guthix. While I am grateful he put an end to the God Wars, I wish he did not allow the foul Zamorak to continue living. However, apparently Zamorak didn't share my sentiments.  
"Weak FOOL!" he shouted, and unleashed a powerful attack on Guthix. The form fluttered and the attack was absorbed with no apparent adverse effect. "So be it! This is the last time I will interfere - destroy each other. Destroy the world, so that I may build anew without the both of you!" And with that, he vanished. Sensing the terrible conflict that was to come, Zamorak left the form of Sir Emedyls, which collapsed on the floor. Saradomin turned to us and said "Return home, all of you. I will be calling on you in the days ahead. Be prepared, for the God Wars have returned to Gielinor."


End file.
